Mind Probe
by Romanadvoratrelundar the first
Summary: The Celestial Intervention Agency has some questionable training methods.


**I don't own any characters you recognize.**

"You can't just come in here whenever you feel like it, savage." Narvin muttered without looking up from his paperwork.

Leela frowned. "How did you know it was me?"

"You're the only one who doesn't knock." Narvin said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Where's your toy? Did his batteries finally run down?"

Leela gave him a dangerous look, her hand moving to her knife. "Do not insult K-9. He is a good dog."

"I'm sure that as far as annoying mobile computers go, he's pretty high up on the list."

Leela was about to retort when she suddenly stiffened.

"What are you doing now, savage?" Narvin sneered but Leela motioned for him to be quiet. She cocked her head and listen intently for a few minutes.

"There is someone in pain."

Narvin rolled his eyes.

"This is the CIA. We're not exactly renowned for our comfort and luxury."

Leela turned towards the door. "I shall go and look."

"Have fun with that."

Leela ran through the corridors of the CIA, following the sound of screaming. Strangely enough, the Time Lords she passed did not seem to react to the screams at all, even when they had become so loud that she was sure the Time Lords could hear them too. Stopping outside a half open door, she pulled out her knife and peered inside. The room was white and sterile, in the middle was a young Time Lord, attached to a machine and screaming in pain while another stood watching. Leela recognized the machine instantly.

It was a mind probe.

She darted inside and lunged at the man. He grunted as she slammed into him, her knife pressed against his throat.

"Switch it off."

"I can't."

"Switch it off or you shall regenerate."

The man regarded her as though she were stupid. " I can't turn it off with you crushing me, can I?"

Leela moved back, keeping her knife pointed at him as he moved to the mind probe and turned it off.

"There. Are you happy now, savage?"

Leela let out a snort of disbelief. "You still think I am the savage one? At least the Sevarteem do not torture their own."

"Better he learns here than at the hands of aliens. They won't stop just because you ask them to."

Leela whipped around as Narvin ran into the room.

"What's going on here?"

Leela opened her mouth to tell him but the man cut her off.

"We were training, Coordinator. Then this savage- "He jerked his head at Leela."-ran in here and made me stop."

Narvin surveyed the room, then fixed his gaze on Leela. "I think you should leave now."

Leela was shocked. He was blaming her?

"Narvin, Romana has banned the mind probe."

"She said we couldn't use it for interrogation, she never said anything about training." He used a tone she often heard directed at children.

"I shall tell her."

The man glanced at Narvin. "What do we do now, Coordinator? Should we kill her? "

Leela bristled. " You may try."

Narvin held out a hand to stop the man as he stepped forward.

"No, that might invite more trouble. I'll deal with the president." Turning to Leela, he growled "Leave now, savage."

Leela held her head high as she marched past the two Time Lords. Narvin would not listen to her, but he couldn't disobey Romana.

"Madame president." Narvin smiled as Romana stormed into his office. "What bring you here?"

"You know exactly why I'm here, Coordinator."

Narvin pretended to look baffled. "No, Madame president."

Romana starred daggers at him. "Well in that case let me remind you. Mind probe."

Narvin sighed. "What has your savage been telling you?"

"That your agency has been using the mind probe despite me strict orders about its disuse."

"Madame, mind probe training is an integral part of CIA training. There's no better way to learn how to strengthen one's shields. You can't expect us to stop just because you feel like it."

"You'll just have to find one, won't you? I don't want to hear about any more incidents regarding mind probes. Is that understood?"

Narvin hesitated for a moment, then gave a resigned sigh. "Yes, Madame president."

He waited until Romana had left his floor, then called to Torvald.

"Have the mind probe moved to a more discreet part of the building and remind all agents to close the door properly when they're in there."


End file.
